After Hours
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Sharon/Brenda smut. No summary. Kink warning... eh, but I don't know if it qualifies. Warning inside.


Pairing: Sharon/Brenda

Warning: There is a bit of voyeurism in this. I don't know if it's considered unintentional voyeurism or not, but I think it is. Hm, okay. You've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

–

She wasn't supposed to be there, but once she was standing outside the cracked office door she knew she wasn't going anywhere. Everyone else was gone. Desktops were off, lights off and the only sound in Majors Crimes was emitting from the Deputy Chief's office.

Captain Raydor was on her way out when she'd remembered she needed to bring a file back to Major Crimes and she'd planned on going home after doing so. But as she was turning to leave she noticed the soft light that escaped the Chief's door and she moved closer to it. What she saw next was shocking to say the least.

Sharon's breath caught in her throat when her eyes landed on the Chief at her desk, head thrown back, eyes squeezed tightly, mouth hung open and her hand out of sight. Sharon moved to the side of the door so she was unable to be seen, but made sure she still had a good view.

Sharon knew what she was doing was inappropriate, but what the Chief was doing was even more so. So for once, Sharon stopped thinking about rules and allowed herself the opportunity to watch Brenda as her hand moved back and forth under her desk.

Brenda made a soft moan, an angelic sound that made Sharon shiver. She held back her own moan and watched as Brenda brought her other hand to cup her breast through her tank top.

The Chief began to rock harder into herself and Sharon felt her own hand gripping into her thigh as she fought the urge to reach under her skirt. Brenda began to writhe in the chair and Sharon knew she was close, so close and she wanted nothing more than to hear Brenda scream out in pure ecstasy.

Brenda's breathing became erratic as she thrust her hips further and further, her body being pushed down onto the hand that Sharon wished was her own. When Brenda moaned again, a deep, throaty and primal sound, Sharon dropped her bag and it hit the floor with a '_thump_'.

Sharon quickly picked up the bag, her heart racing and her hand shaking a little. She needed to get out of there before she was spotted, but it was too late. Horrified brown eyes met hers as she stood up and both women stared at each other with fear coursing through their veins.

Sharon straightened up to leave, not wanting to make the moment any more awkward than it already was. But then something in the blonde's eyes made her stop, made her take a tentative step closer. Brenda didn't move, didn't say a word, so Sharon entered the room slowly, closing the door behind her.

At first, Sharon stayed by the door and Brenda sat at her desk, not moving. The silence was thick and heavy in the air and both women were wondering what would come next.

Sharon felt the throbbing inside her panties, knew it was turning her on just being this close to the woman she'd had so many fantasies about and she could feel her arousal starting to pool onto her panties. Brenda started to move, but Sharon made a small sound in the back of her throat and Brenda's eyes went straight to Sharon's.

"Stop," Sharon said. Sharon knew that if she was ever going to get what she wanted that she'd have to act now. She walked over to the desk and put her things on one of the two chairs. She walked around the desk, slow, measured steps until she was standing in front of the blonde.

Brenda looked at her, her eyes big and questioning. Her breathing was quickened as Sharon slowly brought her hand to her thigh, dragging her fingers against the bare skin, moving to her hip under her skirt. Sharon saw the hunger in her eyes, the burning desire in the dark orbs. She saw the want and knew that this wasn't a one-sided attraction.

"May I?" Sharon asked as her fingers moved in teasing circles along her hip bone.

Brenda closed her eyes for a brief second and Sharon thought she might say no, but then the Chief placed her hand on Sharon's wrist through the skirt. She pushed her hand over to her wet center and both women instantly moaned.

Sharon let a single finger push over the alert bud between the Chief's wetness and she shuddered a little. She felt her own body grow weak when that finger moved down further and slipped into her wet canal.

Sharon watched as Brenda's eyes fluttered and then she felt Brenda's hands on her shoulders, bracing herself as she spread her legs further apart. Sharon bit into her lip and slid another finger into her and then another. She moaned softly as the Chief stretched to accommodate her fingers. Slowly Sharon's fingers rocked in and out of the Chief's wet core, teasing her as she clung to the Captain's body. She moaned softly into her ear, whimpering and wordlessly begging for more.

Sharon stuck with her slow touch, but started placing kisses on the exposed part of her neck. Her creamy-white skin was salty and tangy on the Captain's lips and Sharon couldn't get enough. She licked from the bottom of her neck all the way to her jaw. Brenda trembled and let out another soft cry and Sharon did it again, letting the tip of her tongue trace the same space. When she reached her jaw she nibbled on it lightly and felt the blonde's hot breath on her face as her breathing became ragged.

"Please," Brenda pleaded softly, her voice laced with lust.

"Tell me what you need," Sharon encouraged as she licked the shell of her ear. Brenda moaned deeply when the Captain's lips closed around her ear, sucking it into her hot mouth and nibbling on it with her teeth.

"Oh god," Brenda moaned breathlessly. Brenda pushed them back to the desk, leaning against it and letting it hold her once her legs felt like jelly.

Sharon pulled away and Brenda whimpered, missing the touch of the other woman. Sharon licked her fingers, tasting the Chief, the taste causing her to moan around them. She looked into Brenda's eyes as her tongue slid down her fingers. The Chief watched carefully as Sharon's tongue lapped up her juices from her fingers and she felt her arousal rumble in her lower belly.

Sharon eyed the blonde as she sat down in her office chair. Slowly she crossed her legs and held back a moan as her clit accidentally brushed against something. Brenda's eyes followed every movement she made, her eyes lingering on her toned thighs and deliciously long legs.

Sharon leaned back in the chair, unbuttoned her blazer and turned the seat so she was directly in front of the blonde. She let her foot slide over the blonde's leg and Brenda trembled. "Take off your clothes," Sharon ordered in that sexy, slow voice of hers.

Brenda's eyes went wide for a moment, but Sharon looked at her expectantly, eyes darkened with lust and that made her want to do whatever Sharon wanted. Brenda stood up, her leg brushing against Sharon's pump enclosed foot as she did.

Brenda removed her cardigan and then Sharon put her hand on Brenda's arm, stopping her from continuing. "Slowly," she told her, her voice lower than it was before.

Sharon heard Brenda gulp and then the blonde nodded. She slowly slipped off one strap of her tank top and then the other, letting them fall off her arms as she slid her hands down her chest and then over her flat stomach. Sharon moaned and squirmed in her seat.

She squeezed her legs together as Brenda slid the tank top over her breasts, letting the shirt pool at her waist. Sharon moaned at the sight and Brenda looked up at her. For the first time since Sharon caught her, Brenda looked sure of what she was doing.

She slowly unzipped her skirt and pushed it off of her hips along with her shirt. She bit her bottom lip as she reached one hand behind her back and quickly unfastened her bra and let it fall off on its own. She looked into Sharon's eyes and shivered with anticipation as Sharon's eyes hungrily raked over her lithe form.

Sharon stood up slowly and let her hands slide over the soft skin on Brenda's small frame. "On the desk," she purred.

Brenda pushed a few things to the side and sat down on the edge of the desk. Sharon moved to the space between her legs and let her hands tease the inside of her thighs as she placed hot kisses along her neck. Brenda moaned and leaned her head back, offering the Captain a better angle. Sharon smiled and then sucked the delicate flesh into her mouth. She sucked gently and heard Brenda's sharp intake of breath. Sharon hummed on her neck and Brenda moaned and pushed her neck further up to her mouth, encouraging her to suck harder.

Sharon's nails gently scratched Brenda's thighs as she sucked roughly on her neck, leaving a mark. Brenda moaned and held her head there, obviously not caring if there are any reminders of what was going on at the moment.

Brenda groaned and Sharon kissed the spot that was already darkening. She led kisses up the rest of her neck, across her jaw, not stopping until her lips ghosted over Brenda's. Her heart started to race as she softly pressed her lips against Brenda's. The first touch was tentative, a test to make sure it was okay. Then, she brushed her lips against hers, letting her tongue sneak out as she pulled away and she slowly traced Brenda's bottom lip with it. Brenda's lids grew visibly heavy and Sharon moved back in, letting herself melt into the kiss as the blonde pulled her bottom lip into her wide mouth, sucking and nibbling on it.

As their tongues mingled in their heated mouths, Sharon let her fingers trace and tease puffy folds. She could feel how much Brenda wanted her to touch her. Brenda's hips bucked and jerked every now and then and Sharon knew she'd teased her long enough. She broke their kiss and moved down to one of her breasts, kissing and gently biting it. She palmed the other, caressing it with her fingers and then slowly squeezing the hardening pebble between two fingers. With her tongue, she brought the other nipple to attention and then drew it into her mouth, sucking and gently biting as the woman squirmed and moaned beneath her.

"Oh God," Brenda cried out as Sharon's teeth clamped down on her breast. Sharon felt Brenda push her hand between them, reaching for her clit, but Sharon pushed her hand away.

"Let me," she purred. She kissed her way down her stomach, letting her tongue swirl around her navel. She pressed soft, lingering kisses on her hips and then on her inner thighs.

Brenda trembled and ran her fingers in Sharon's hair as she moved closer to the spot that was begging for attention. "Mmm," she moaned softly as the Captain's tongue crossed her thigh slowly.

Sharon smirked on her skin and then hovered over her wet center. Her hot breath teased the wet flesh, sending shivers down both of their spines. Sharon inched closer, letting her tongue slowly leave her mouth and lick the Chief's hot center. "Oh," Sharon moaned as she tasted her again. She licked her folds again and sucked them into her mouth, gathering her juices from them and arousing Brenda further.

Sharon dipped her tongue between the slightly swollen folds, letting it fall into the liquid heat. She greedily lapped at the blonde's center, taking as much of Brenda as she would offer her.

Brenda rocked her hips against Sharon's face, letting Sharon's tongue move in and out of her as deep as her walls would allow. "Oh," she cried out and shuddered. "Right there, oh, yes, right there." She moaned out urgently when Sharon's tongue swirled inside her, hitting that spot that so many had tried to reach, but never could.

Sharon held on to Brenda's thighs as she started to push harder into her face and she could feel the small trembles that moved through her. She slid one hand up her thigh and lightly rubbed against her clit and Brenda's hips quickly jerked up, pushed against her mouth as she screamed out.

Sharon moved her fingers and licked her way up to her clit, and quickly pushed two fingers into her. Sharon pushed her fingers in and out of her, creating a rhythm as she licked and sucked on her clit. Brenda's hips began to move more erratically and Sharon knew she was close. She added another finger, pushing into her liquid heat and curving her fingers up each time.

"Close," she let out breathlessly. Sharon sucked the bundle of nerves into her mouth, her tongue teasing it as it moved between her lips. Sharon hummed on Brenda's nub and pushed her fingers into her with more force. With every thrust of her fingers came a grunt of pleasure from the blonde and she felt her velvety soft walls clenching around her fingers.

Sharon moaned along with Brenda and Brenda finally came, her fingers full of dark auburn hair and her legs wrapped around the Captain. Sharon kept her fingers inside her, helping her ride out her orgasm as she kissed and licked the vulnerable flesh.

Sharon watched as Brenda's breath started to slowly even out and she continued to soothe her down from her high. Sharon pulled the chair over to her and lifted herself into it and sat down and continued to stroke the blonde's wet skin.

Brenda sat up and looked at Sharon. Sharon looked back at her and saw that she was looking over her body with desire in her eyes. Sharon was on edge already and it wouldn't take much to make her come, but it didn't feel right. When Brenda reached out to touch her, Sharon moved back and Brenda looked at her questioningly.

"You don't have to," she told her and then stood up and fixed her blazer on her. Brenda looked at her awkwardly and then went to say something, but Sharon cut her off with a kiss. She kissed her softly, letting their lips only brush against each other. When she pulled away she knew that Brenda understood that this was all it was going to be. Sharon cleared her throat and walked around the desk and gathered her things, turning back to look at Brenda before she walked to the door.

"Thanks," the Chief said awkwardly.

Sharon shook her head. She didn't need to be thanked, she'd given her as much as Brenda had given her in a sense. She may have never touched her, but she'd still given her so much and Sharon was grateful for that. So instead of saying anything, she offered her a half-smile and then left the office. She wouldn't bring this up, she knew better and she also knew it was pointless.

No. Sharon Raydor accepted what she had and that would be all she got.

THE END


End file.
